The Mistakes We Make
by J-Dog49
Summary: Lincoln has a bad fight with his family and launches into a state of depression. He then joins up with a street gang in the hopes of having a family to call his again. He slowly loses touch with his innocence. Will the Loud's realize their mistake before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

It all began during the month that Lincoln somehow did something to upset all ten of his sisters each day. First he accidentally scared Lola and Lana and made Lola mess up her makeup and Lana get bitten by her new pet raccoon. He then went on to screw up Lisa's experiment by putting the wrong liquid into the mixture. This resulted in her being mildly aggravated with him. He then went on to upset the rest by accidentally hurting them or their daily activities. That my dear readers is how our story begins...

* * *

Saturday night Lincoln came home from Clyde's house after watching a brand new episode of ARGGH! with Clyde. He was whistling happily while walking down the sidewalk. When he opened the front door, he saw everyone but his parents (who were on a month long cruise and left Lori in charge) on the couch watching the Dream Boat together. He went to sit down on the couch but Lori pushed him off and sat down in his spot. "Ooohhhkkayyy..." was all he said. He didn't put much thought into it and went to bed.

The next morning Lincoln tried to apologize by making them all chocolate chip pancakes which they seemed very grateful for. "Lincoln," Lana said. "I don't feel all that good." "Oh you'll be fine Lana. You may have a little bug or somethi-" Lori then puked all over the floor. The other girls saw this and it triggered them to throw up. Lincoln was starting to panic so he just ran to his room. But not before hearing Lori scream out "LINCOLN!" At the top of her lungs and the other girls joining in afterwards. Since his door didn't have a lock, he put every piece of furniture up against the door and waited. He waited about two minutes and since his sisters were not tearing down his door he figured he was safe for now. He picked up his walkie talkie. "Clyde!" He frantically whispered. But there was no answer. He tried again. Still no answer. "Oh God." He said to himself. "I'm so dead. First I manage to upset every single one of them and now I gave them food poisoning!" He paced around his room. **BANG BANG** he heard his sisters on the other side of his door. Sighing, he removed the furniture and opened the door to find ten furious sisters. He fell to his knees and began to beg. "Please! I was only trying to do something for you guys so you would all forgive me! Please don't hurt me!"

But his pleas fell on deaf ears. "You are such a burden to this family!" Lori screamed over everyone. They all then quieted down and nodded in agreement to the eldest sister. "This whole month you've been nothing but trouble to all of us. This family would have been better off had you never been born!" All of the girls then yelled their approval. At that moment Lincoln stopped and looked up at his older sisters in utter shock and disbelief. He slowly rose to his feet. "You really believe that?" He asked Lori. When she nodded, his eyes filled to the brim with tears. "I understand." he said and slowly walked out of his room, down the stairs, then ran out of the house in search of a place he felt accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter! Hope you guys like it!

Lincoln sped out of the house into the cool morning air. His tears blurred his vision so he could barely see. But he was so upset he didn't even care. He loved his sisters with all of his heart and he couldn't bear the fact that they thought this about him. He ran for what was about a half hour until his legs gave out from under him and he fell to his knees crying. When he looked up he couldn't tell where he was. He was in front of a dark and shady looking alleyway. He rose to his feet and looked each way. He could always take the bus home if he didn't know the way. But why would he go home? His sisters obviously hated him so what was the point?! Lincoln walked into the alleyway looking for a place to rest his tired legs. That's when he saw the door. It was an average sized wooden door with large cracks. Light was poking through those cracks. Lincoln was able to hear voices inside. He put his ear up against the door. Voices could be heard coming from inside.

"How about that old warehouse? That'll get us noticed!" One of the voices said. "No! Arson is not our style." A woman's voice said. "We need something quick and easy that'll get us noticed but also keep our identities safer. Because if someone sees a building on fire their first instinct would be to call the police and rat out the first black clothed arsonists they see!" Lincoln couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was listening in on a meeting of criminals! He then came up with an idea. He would help these people with their crimes and rob his sister's belongings. It was brilliant! He then heard a cracking sound and the rickety door gave way under his weight. He fell right into the middle of their meeting. He coughed due to the dust that was gathering up around him. When the dust cleared he could see every person in the room glaring at him. "Uhhh hey guys," Lincoln nervously stated. They began to walk towards him. "I couldn't help but listen in on your conversation and I think I could help." They momentarily stopped, thought then continued to advance on the white haired boy.

"Wait!" The gang stopped in their tracks. They then parted to let someone through. "If what you say is true, then you will have to prove it to us." The person then emerged from the crowd revealing a young woman who looked to be in about her early thirties. She had jet-black hair with one green streak through it. Lincoln thought about her offer. If he went through with this then he would be betraying his sisters, the same sisters who turned their backs on him not even an hour ago. If he helped these people, then he may be let into their circle and he would have a family again! Though not perfectly logical, Lincoln felt he had nothing left to lose. "Alright," He said. I'll do it.

Later that night, Lincoln snuck back into his house unnoticed by any of his sisters. He quietly snuck into each girls room and took one precious item from them: Lori's pearl necklace that was given to her by Bobby, Lola's fancy dress, Luna's electric guitar, etc; after he gathered it all together, he walked out the door and dialed the number the strange woman had given him. She picked up after two rings. "Hey," he said. "I got the stuff!" "Excellent," The woman said on the other side of the phone. "Our car will be there to pick you up in a few minutes."

When Lincoln saw a beat up old Ford rolling up the street, he assumed it was them. He was keen to give this stuff to them so he could finally get back at his sisters for all they've done to him. The old car pulled up to the house and the window of the drivers seat rolled down. A bearded man was sitting in the seat. "Get in," was all he said to Lincoln. The young boy climbed into the passenger seat and shut the door.

The drive was long and boring. When they finally reached the alleyway where Lincoln had first met the gang, the driver reached over, opened the door to the passenger seat, and pushed Lincoln out of the car thus making him land in a filthy puddle. He grabbed his bag and opened the door where the mysterious lady was waiting for him. She was standing in front of a fireplace had a long pole with a symbol of a shark on it. The pole was red hot. Lincoln handed her the bag. She opened it and dumped all of its contents out onto the floor where the rest of the gang pounced on it. "What's your name, boy?" Lincoln gulped. "L-Lincoln," he nervously said. "Well Lincoln," she said. "Welcome to the Devourers." She said. She took the long hot pole in her hand and thrust the symbol onto Lincoln's shouder.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **This one's going to be longer. Hope you all enjoy it!**

Lincoln screamed in agony as the hot symbol scorched his skin, permanently branding him. The woman lifted the pole back up and set it into the fire. Lincoln fell to his knees. The woman inspected his shoulder. "Perfect," she said. "You are now one of us. A Devourer." She walked over to the other side of the room to a closet which Lincoln didn't even notice when he came in. she pulled out a bundle of clothes and told him to put them on when he got home. "We'll drive you home, brother." The woman said. She nodded toward one of the members of the gang. He led Lincoln to a different car. This one was even worse looking than the last one. Lincoln hopped into the passenger seat.

The drive home was once again, boring. When they pulled up to his house the sun was beginning to rise. The older siblings would be up. Lincoln sighed and walked up to the front door. Before he did, he tried his best to conceal the still throbbing brand on his shoulder. He turned the doorknob and was immediately confronted by Lori. "Where have you been Twerp?" She asked angrily. "You went missing! Mom and dad were literally pissed off at me!" Lincoln stood there, his face was set in stone. Emotionless. "If it were up to us we wouldn't have come looking but mom and dad just had to insist!" Lori continued to rant so Lincoln just stepped around her and went to his room. He pulled on the clothes they gave him. They were a perfect fit! He looked at himself in the mirror. he was wearing the exact same clothes the rest of the gang wore. A black zip-up sweatshirt with a white T-shirt, a pair of loose torn blue jeans, and black sneakers.

He liked it a lot. He rolled up his sleeve to check on his brand. He almost puked right there. It was green and kind of infectious looking. It hurt like hell. Lincoln ignored it and went to eat something. When he came down the stairs, all of his older sisters gaped at what he was wearing. He almost looked emo. "Lincoln," Leni said. "Like, what is that nightmare outfit you're wearing?" Lincoln ignored her question and made himself some cereal. He took a spoonful and chewed thoughtfully. "Alright twerp," Lori said. "This is so not like you and we don't need you wearing that monstrosity in public." Lincoln, once again, ignored her. He picked up his bowl, walked to the sink and dumped it out. He went to the door and grabbed his backpack that was sitting there. His arm flared with pain. Lincoln hissed with agony at his arm. No sisters came. Lincoln sighed with relief. He slung his backpack over his good shoulder and walked out the door.

Lincoln was tired by the time he got to school. He had ran from five blocks away because he had not wanted Lori to drive him. He was twenty minutes late to class. He ran into the building. He sped by the lockers and past classroom doors. He finally found his classroom and he threw the door open. "Ah, Lincoln glad you could join us," Ms. Johnson said. "Sorry Ms. Johnson," Lincoln said. He walked over to his desk and took his backpack off. As soon as he sat down he yelped in pain and jumped up. There was a thumb tack sticking up on his chair! "Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln whispered. The girl looked at him and smirked. He just smiled at her knowingly and took the tack off of his chair. Ms. Johnson started the lesson but Lincoln just tuned out. All he could think about was his sisters. Why they would be so awful was beyond his comprehension. He was interrupted from his thoughts by the throbbing pain in his arm. He would need to get some bandages for it soon. His mind then wandered back to his sisters and stayed on them for the rest of the day. He just couldn't handle it to the point where he actually excused himself from class and didn't come back. He just didn't want to think about it. His cellphone rang in his pocket. He flipped it open. "Hello?" "Lincoln, we need you. We're planning a new heist."


End file.
